Death Battle:Cinder Fall vs Galvatron (RWBY vs Transformers)
by Galvatron27
Summary: This is the most legendary Battle of all time The Fall Maiden vs The New Emperor of Destruction. Vs. poster will will be added in the future and if can. This have actually research


Death Battle music Starts*

Boomstick:These two main villains are known for killing off antagonize and positive and tagalong weather I it would be a giant alien robot...

Wiz:Or a human.

Wiz:Cinder Fall the fall maiden...

Boomstick:And Galvatron the new emperor of destruction.

Wiz:Since transformers and RWBY are multiverse for Galvatron we will be using G1 and Headmasters cartoons and Henki Henki Henki comics and for Cinder Fall we will be using RWBY volume 1-4 because volume 5 is still in development, no feats for RWBY Chibi it's not cannon.

Boomstick:Yeah... we don't want another 4th wall breaking character to be rude to us.

Intro Music Stops*

Wiz:Along time on Remnant ago there where four girls who were caring an old man.

Boomstick:And after since the old man was so thankful for the girls helping him he gave them powers of the seasons for their gratitude of helping him. I mean if I was an old man would give four girls light sabers, guns, tanks, the force, and sweetooth's truck.

Wiz:However many years latter, human girl wanted to feared, powerful and strong. Than her name is Cinder Fall.

Boomstick:Wait is ripping of killer instinct's Cinder. Call the copyright police!

Police sirens sounds starts*

Wiz:N...No No she is based of of Cinderella.

Police sirens sound stips*

Boomstick:Opps my bad.

Wiz:Anyways she attack the Fall maiden Amber with some help with Merucy Black and Emerald Sustrai and stole some of the Fall Maiden's powers

Boomstick:And they were Winning.

Wiz:But before Cinder Fall can steals what left of the Fall Maiden's powers Qrow Branwen came for an assistance.

Boomstick:So they were forced to retreat...

Wiz:After that.. long story sort she stuck a partnership with both Roman Torchwick and The White Fang...

Boomstick:Ok can we just go to the weapons and stuff you making our viewers bored.

Wiz:At an estimated age in the 20's. height:5'11" (1.80 meters) in heels .

Wiz:Cinder possesses a high degree of skill that, in "Ruby Rose", rivals or even surpasses that of Glynda Goodwitch. She can make extensive use of raw Dust without difficulty.

Boomstick:it is stort of like magic.

Wiz:Her primary technique at the time of their battle was a highly forceful blast of fiery projectiles, which is powerful enough to block and knock back some of Glynda Goodwitch's manipulated debris who she is a trained huntress.

Boomstick:That is not all she can summon in a bow and arrow out of no where and which they can deconstruct around objects and f*cking fly.

Wiz:She was smart enough to hack secret military data bases abd rigged the Vidal Tournament, framed Yang Xiao Long by make her do a false penalty, went toe to toe with Ozpin, defeated Amber until Qrow interfered, durable enough to survive Ruby's silver eyes which had the power to destroy a city-destroying Dragon, snuck into a guarded tower without being people knowing it was her.

Boomstick:That is F*cking stupid I can know it is her with a mask on either the heros are very stupid or have memory loss.

Wiz:Ok and spoiler for the end of Volume three, she killed Pyrrha who won the previous Tournaments for years in a row.

Boomstick:Wow she is my kind of chick.

Wiz:How ever she isn't perfect, her perfection of her plans can get the best of her like when she told Merucy Black to stay put but he didn't listen to her, she can underestimate her foes, and when she got the Fall Maiden Powers she is weak to silver eye warriors, and she lost an eye and left arm when she took the blast from Ruby's silver eyes and she has yet to master her abilities and can't speak well.

Boomstick:Even with those flaws take them away and you got a Goddess.

Cinder Fall (clip from RWBY episode End of Beginning):Do you Believe in destiny?"

Death Battle gate closes*

Death battle gate opens*

Wiz:In the futuristic year 2005 in battle of Autobot city, Megatron and Optimus Prime battle for one last time, these two fought until Hotrod interrupted the fight

Boomstick:And Megatron gained an advantage by using him as a human shield.

Wiz:Or since he is a Cybertrion a... Cybertrion Shield?

Boomstick:After that Optimus threw Megatron to the ground where Starscream took him to Astrotrain and left Earth.

Wiz:However Astrotrain was experience issues traveling to Cybertron and he ordered to jettison the weakned Decepticons and after the Decepticons, the Insecticons, Thundercracker, Skywarp was dumped off of Astrotrain. And Starscream dumped Megatron out of Astrotrain. "Oh how it plains me to do this"- Starscream. "Wait... I still function"-Megatron. "Want a bet?" Starscream said to this master before throwing him off Astrotrain. "StarscREAM!"-Megatron.

Boomstick:After that he came into contact of the planet eater Unicron who gave him and his wounded Decepticons newbodys.

Wiz:And this Megatron was reborn as Galvatron and was sent to destroy the Matrix of leadership.

Boomstick:However before doing that he settled the score with Starscream and blasted him to dust.

Wiz:He chased the Autobots to the planet Junkion, instead of Destroying the Matrix, he took it from Ultra Magnus and tried to use but it didn't open Galvatron was a being of evil so it didn't work.

Boomstick:Then one Unicron encounter later he became a psychopath from being in Plasma Lava, Wow.

Boomstick:If you think Megatron is evil you have not seen nothing Galvatron he was insane enough hurt his troops on multiple occasions.

Wiz:In the Headmasters cartoon he wanted to turn Earth into his new body 'Grand Galvatron' or in English translated version 'Unicorn' even though he would have to sacrifice most of troops he want to go for it anyway.

Wiz:Galvatron is basically more powerful than Megatron who is powerful as a Black Hole so that makes Galvatron a multi-solar system level, he is still got the memories of Megatron which make him skilled as Megatron,he can fly massively faster than light, and if you think it was crazy enough he blew up the great red spot of Jupiter, survived a point blank explosion that have enough power to destroy a planet,was crazy enough to go into a room that would fry his circuits, survived being beaten to death twice by Optimus Prime.

Boomstick:I mean just ask Cyclonus he learned it the hard way.

Wiz:How ever he's not perfect his insanity can get the best of him.

Boomstick:Like when the time in space were he need to steal isotrite from the Autobots and he ended doing most of the work defeating the Decepticon because he was insane enough to hurt his troops, he has been controlled multiple times by cosmic beings like Unicron, and he made the death of the century that made no sense.

Wiz:What Boomstick is trying to say is in Headmasters he met his end by hands of the Autobot Headmasters.

Boomstick:Even though he was winning.

Wiz:The Autobot Headmasters formed a... Head formation to collapse enough icebergs on Galvatron to trap him under ice for an eternity.

Galvatron (clip):Come and help me somebody quicklyyyyyyahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Wiz:Well until in Battlestars he was revived by Dark Nova as Super Megatron, or in the canceled Japanese TV show Transformers zone:Gavalonus or in the United warriors manga:As the Grand Galvatron combiner.

Boomstick:Yeah... he is almost like he is weak to ice.

Boomstick:Take away those weaknesses and you are get a insane leadership/warrior.

Galvatron (clip from Five faces of Darkness part 2):Decepticons we have empire to regain.

Death Battle gates closes*


End file.
